This invention relates to a device for supporting the slats of a slatted base disposed with respect to a bed frame, each of the slats being supported by a rod which is influenced either directly or indirectly by a hydraulically or pneumatically movable component which can be displaced in a chamber, with all of the chambers being in communication with each other according to the principles of the communicating vessels.
An example of a similar embodiment can be found in Belgian Patent No 806 241, as well as in published PCT-application WO 89/01749 and in U.K. Patent No. 2 178 307. According to these documents, different cylinders or technically equivalent chambers are connected to each other at both sides of the slatted base by means of a duct so that the different cylinders or chambers act as communicating vessels.
In an embodiment of the above kind, the central portion of the slatted base will come down completely up to a lowermost point when the user is going to lie down and this independent of the position of the user. This is due to the fact that the heaviest portion of the body is located on this central portion.
An object of the invention is now to provide a solution for these and other drawbacks of such supports for slatted bases and to prescribe a device which considerably improves the resilient support of such slatted bases.
In order to realize this according to the invention, at least a portion of the above components, which are displaced under the influence of the pressure exerted upon each slat, are subjected to the action of a counterpressure spring.
In a first possible embodiment, the hydraulically or pneumatically movable component comprises a piston, the piston rod of which corresponds to the rod.
In another possible embodiment, the hydraulically movable component is a membrane to which the rod is connected.
According to a remarkable, preferably used embodiment, the movable component is a roll membrane which acts upon a rod guided in the chamber.
Other details and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a device for supporting the slats of a slatted base according to the invention. This description in only given by way of example and does not limit the invention. The reference numerals relate to the figures annexed hereto.